


Vow

by travellinghopefully



Series: Jamie and Malcolm [8]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the longest standing prompts - came in as a drabble request over on tumblr (still taking drabble prompts - nothing longer too many fics in the works)</p><p>"You're a virgin" - Jamie is a virgin and Malcolm shows him how its done. Smutsmutsmut</p><p>Now, to meet the spirit of drabbles, this needs to be 100 words......there is so much more to this than 100 words...so....I will be posting 100 word chapters....</p><p>My writing, my rules. Bwahahahahaha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re a virgin?” Incredulous.

Rocking back on his heels, looking at him.

“You’re fucking kidding?”

Eyes cast down, crimson hue to his cheeks.

“I was training to be a fucking priest, fucking vow of celibacy.”

“That was....”

“Aye well.”

Malcolm placed his palm against Jamie’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his lips.

“We don’t have to, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Pressing his head into the hollow of his shoulder, words muffled.

“Fucking want you.”

Kissing his hair.

“You’ve got me, I’m yours.”

Tilting his head back up, the kiss – scorching, filthy, tongues and teeth.


	2. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really....more summary? Ok.....so....they begin to undress....

Bunching silk in his fists, sliding the knot apart, pulling him close.

Fingers fumbling over buttons, tongue poking forward in concentration.

Kissing exposed skin.

Nipping, sucking, licking, cataloguing, mapping.

Storing reactions.

Goosebumps up his arms, blowing against the light dusting of hair.

Running his hands over his forearms, tracing the patterns of tendons, veins.

Capturing his sounds, kissing him with no thought or purpose beyond eliciting the next moan.

Far, far too many clothes, too much fabric between them.

Wanting to taste skin. Wanting to savour all of him.

Tantalised by his mouth, the duel of tongues, slowly killing him.


	3. Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How slow can I go? How slow can Malcolm go?
> 
> Ah, the joy of 100 words.....
> 
> Have I killed you yet? How soon 'til he kills Jamie?

Tie gone, the hiss of silk sliding against starched cotton.

Three buttons, four, pushing the shirt open.

Sea storm eyes meeting impossible blue.

Gaze questioning, a smirk at Jamie’s indrawn breath, one hand ghosting over taut fabric.

Hot, wet mouth, closing over one hard nipple. Jamie’s back arching away from the chair, pushing into Malcolm, burying hands in his hair. Chasing contact.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!”

A hand against his mouth, fingers, swirling his tongue, sucking, claiming the victory of an answering moan.

“Reconsidering my position on fucking foreplay.”

No answer, one eloquently raised eyebrow, teeth nipping against his flesh.


	4. Pulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exploration continues

Pulse racing

Fear, confusion, lust, want, competing for supremacy.

Pure and simple need overwhelming him.

The vein in his forehead throbbing.

The muscles bunched along his jaw.

The way his lips moved and twitched. The betrayal of emotion as his teeth worried his lip.

The hiss of his breath.

The low growl of expletives and endearments urgent against his ear.

Joy, that was it, as he found the next point that could make him moan.

Tentative exploration, palm splayed against the heat of him.

Fingers shaking, growing bolder, tracing the rigid line of him straining against the fine wool fabric.


	5. The Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue.  
> Malcolm has many talents (this is a drabble - if I write more here its longer than the chapter)

“The Dark Lord”, they called him. Right this minute he would sell him his soul and count himself in profit.

Pushing him back ‘til he was sprawled in the armchair, legs splayed, Malcolm on his knees between them. Jamie bunching his fists, digging his nails into his palms, screwing his eyes shut, trying not to come undone right then.

Malcolm’s expressive hands on his thighs, mapping infinitesimal circles with his thumbs. Acutely aware of the spot of arousal showing distinctly against the fabric of his trousers.

Sanity ending as his head dropped and his mouth, impossibly hot, moved over him.


	6. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters progress

“Want to taste you. Have to taste you.”

And he was looking at him, waiting, and he couldn’t for the life of him think why. ‘Til he realised, ’til it dawned on him, he was asking, making sure he was ok with this, making sure he had permission.

He couldn’t form words, his brain lost to sensation. Remembering finally how to nod.

Watching elegant fingers (that shook) on the buckle of his belt, the button, his zip, feeling the chill of the air against clinging fabric.

He’d never felt more naked.

One finger sliding over him.

Malcolm’s gaze devouring him.


	7. The Lip the Coral, the Teeth the Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least one of them is mostly naked - someone may have suggested I was a bit of a tease .....

Trousers , underwear, bunched at his knees. Shirt open, tie over a lamp. Mind flitting to what he’d let him do if he tied him, his stare compelled him, the hunger of his eyes holding him there.

And the cunt did nothing, but placed his mouth against the inside of his knee. Sucking the soft skin, drawing the flesh into his mouth, flowers blooming against his skin.

Pulling against his hair, impelling him upward.

Pleading. 

Moving, tongue tasting, tracing upwards, so slowly.

Finally flickering over him. An intimacy he never knew he craved.

Levitating, one hand bracing him, anchoring him.


	8. Not gonnae last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the tease.....

“Not gonnae last.”

“Don’t have to. You’re seriously telling me, you can only manage once? This, this is just for starters…..or….we could stop?”

“I’ll leave your eviscerated corpse in the middle of Suachiehall Street if ye stop.”

Mouth over him, taking him whole, sucking, savouring, swirling, realising him with an obscene pop.

“You were saying?”

Malcolm licked his lips and nuzzled him.

Head lolling against the back of the chair, breathing in short gasps.

Malcolm placed soft kisses upwards, tonguing his navel, mapping every inch of him, until he found his lips again.

Nails digging in.

“Let me fucking finish!”

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, I thrive on feedback, like plants thrive on the blood of freshly slaughtered innocents....(that is how plants grow right? my gardening friends haven't been lying?)
> 
> Hated this - please tell me, with details
> 
> Loved this - please tell me
> 
> Really loved this - please share
> 
> Plus...I write faster with comments


End file.
